1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chairs and, more particularly, to a chair having adjustable support surfaces for accommodating a wide variety of people.
2. Descriotion of the Prior Art
A typical chair includes a seat, back rest, and arm rests, with the seat being disposed in a fixed vertical position by means of legs, frame members, posts, or other support structure. The seat, back rest, and arm rests usually are rigidly connected to each other so as to provide rigid support for the user. While chairs having tiltable seats and pivotally mounted back rests are known, and while such seats, with their range of movement, may provide enhanced comfort for the user, the chairs nevertheless retain their as-manufactured configuration. Although chairs having movable leg rests also are known, such chairs are not significantly more comfortable than the chairs described previously.
A problem with conventional chairs, as described, is that they are not very comfortable for people experiencing chronic back pain. In particular, the seats and back rests frequently fail to adequately support the spine. They also permit the spine to be compressed, thereby contributing to, or at least failing to alleviate, the individual's back problems. Although chairs having movable, or adjustable, components are known, such chairs usually are very expensive and are adapted only for special purposs. The class of chairs referred to includes barbers' chairs, dentists' chairs, and the like.
Desirably, an adjustable chair would be available that would include a great number of support surfaces adapted to contact, and support, the individual using the chair. The support surfaces desirably would be movable through a wide range of displacement and pivoting movements in order to accommodate the support surfaces to the size and shape of any given individual who may use the chair. Preferably, the support surfaces could be adjusted conveniently so that the support surfaces could be adapted quickly to the individual using the chair and so that the individual would be supported properly within a short time after sitting in the chair. Importantly, any such adjustable chair should be relatively compact and should be capable at manufacture at relatively modest expense.